A Lost Memory
by Haeztiger
Summary: Five month after the event of dirge of ceberus, Reeve found a secret staff and needed Cloud and his gang to protect it from a ney villain with the help of a few new characters.


* * *

Final Fantasy VII -1- A Lost Memory (Part I) 

All characters potrayed in this fanfic are copyrights of Shazard77.

* * *

**At Midgar,Edge Town-Seventh Heaven, Morning**

Cloud was having a drink while Tifa was cleaning up the bar. "Hey!A little help here!" Tifa shouted as she needed help. Cloud got up and went to the counter. "What's wrong?"he asked, "I can't get that toxin there. Can you help me?"she answered with a tired voice. Cloud got down and tried to reached the bottle of toxin under the counter. He stretched his arm as far as he can then he felt a cylinder shaped object, he grabbed it and got up.

"Why do you want this anyway?" he asked.

Tifa took the bottle from Cloud's hand, "Nothing special..."

Cloud hmmmed and sigh, "Whatever"

Suddenly a small cute voice was heard, "Tifa come over here."

Tifa walked out of the bar and saw marlene holding Cait Sith No.8. She was pointing to the sky. "What is it," Tifa asked. "Look at the sky, Tifa" Marlene replied. Tifa looked at the sky and the only thing she can see was the sun and the clouds. Tifa looked at Marlene with confusion, "What is it? The CLOUDS?". "Did somebody called?" Cloud appeared. "Not you, Cloud," Tifa replied. Marlene tugged Tifa's hand, "Hey! Tifa look again!". Tifa looked up into the sky and saw a little black dot in the sky. She than heard a swooshing sound coming from the sky.

"Cloud do you hear that?" Tifa asked.

Cloud nodded "Yeah...That sounds like an air craft or something"

Suddenly Cait Sith's ear began to twitch, "Oh...Hello?...Oh its you...Uh huh...Yes, I'll tell him."

"Who was it?" Cloud asked.

Cait Sith turn his head towards Cloud, "It was Reeve, he need your assistance immediately, his sending a the J-908 right now!"

Suddenly the sky grew darker as the jet was landing.

"Wow that was fast," Cloud spoke to himself.

As Cloud aboard he looked at Tifa, "You c'min?"

"Yup! Let me talk to Marlene first," she replied.

"Marlene, you and Denzel take care of the bar OK," she said to Marlene.

Marlene nodded, "OK Tifa, have a good trip."

Tifa and Cloud aboard the J-908 after they said goodbye to Marlene and Denzel Who was just got up out of bed.

**At the J-908**

Tifa and Cloud walked to the control room. Then, they saw Cid on the pilot seat."Hey, nice to drop by... heh, alright its time for take off!" said Cid with full of excitement. "Buckle your seatbelt and hold on to your pants we're takin a fastfoward!" he said again. Suddenly a little scottish voice came out, " Wait for me!" It was Cait Sith, he came on board in the neck of time. Everyone had their seatbelt buckled and ready for take off.

_-Counting down in 5 second...5...4...3...2...1...Lift Off!-"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cait Sith screamed as they lift off the ground and went to the sky. Destination: Junon... Arrival time: 12.30 pm. "Hey, what's the time now" asked Cloud. Cait Sith shaked a little and mmmed, "It's 12.15 pm". "Wow 15 minutes to get there, pretty fast," praised Cloud. "You AIN'T seen nothin yet" said Cid as he pull the the turbo speed lever. VRRRRROOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! Went the jet.

"Hey, what about the Shera..." asked Cait Sith.

"Heh, the Shera is now in the remodified and resistance prosses. We'll be flyin it next week. So make your self comfortable in this crappy air craft.

_-5 minutes until we reach destination.-_

"So is there anything going on this past few month, huh?" asked Cid to Cloud.

Cloud shooked his head, "Nope. Always, sameold-sameold".

Suddenly Tifa joined the conversation, "Hey, how about you and Shera?".

"Well we're gonna have a baby soon, that's all" Answered Cid.

"WHAT?!" everybody in the craft shouted.

"Congratulation," said Tifa.

"Huh! Another dreamer in the family huh..." Cloud teased.

"Heh! Wait until it's your turn then will see who's the dreamer" Cid teased back.

_-2 minutes until we reache destination-_

Cid turn back his sit to the front and started to lower the craft to the ground, "Fasten your sitbelt everybody we're heading to a bumpy ride".

The J-908 landed in perfect condition on the Junon Air Craft Field.

**At Edge Town-Seventh Heaven, Noon**

Marlene was cleaning up the bar then suddenly a woman wearing a dark purple dress with a long blonde hair arrived at the bar... Marlene gasped and...

**At Junon-Upper Junon**

Cloud and the others got a heli-texi to where Reeve lived now. A lot had change since after the Meteor event, Lower Junon now was given a redecorating and wasn't polluted anymore. Lower Junon was given sunlight as well as fresh air due to the reconstruction that Reeve offered. Yes, everything was peaceful at Junon.

Cloud and his gang arrived at Reeve's house or mansion. The mansion was painted white and blue and the roof was dark blue. Thousands of colourful flower were planted around the pathway to the door. There even was a big fountain at the centre of the yard. The entrance door was made out of Baishar Wood that can be only found in Round Island, which is very expensive. The door knobs were made out of pure gold.

They were all amazed by the amazing design of Reeve's house or MANSION!!! "Sooo...This is Reeve's (gulp) Mansion huh, mighty fancee," Cid was amazed. "Huh... Where did he get all the gils?" Cloudwas amazed also.

_Enter Voice Commands : ... blip, blip, blip_

Cait Sith walked towards the speaker, "GAME OVER"

_Analyzing Code : blip, blip, blip : WELCOME CAIT SITH NO. 8_

The mythrill gate open smoothly and the crew went in. Through the yard colourful butterflies were fluttering around the yard. As they reached the door, Cloud pushed the doorbell button DING DONG!

"I'm coming," a voice was heard from inside the mansion. The door opened and Reeve appeared. "Oh... I was expecting you..." said Reeve. Cloud rolled his eyes, "That's because you called us.". Reeve gave a sigh, "Oahhhh C'mon, I'm just being dramatic."

"Ohhh, Cid congrats on the baby," smiled Reeve.

Cid was shocked, "Wha...?! But how...?!" he babled.

Cid thougt for a second... "CAIT SITH!!!!" he yelled.

Cait Sith started to run away from the angry Cid, "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Cid chase Cait Sith until Reeve called everyone to go to his laboratory in the basement.

Reeve's Mansion- Laboratory

"Wow!!! This is your lab... Nice," Tifa praised.

Reeve smiled, "Thank you, now I want to ask you something"

Cloud stop looking around the lab, " What is it?"

"Do any of you know how use a staff?" Reeve asked.

"No... But Aeris know how...(Aeris)" Tifa answered with a sad face.

Everybody in the took a moment of silent to remember Aeris.

Reeve put his hand on Tifa's shoulder, "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't ment to upset you all"

Reeve pushed a button to activate the monitor. The monitor showed a picture of a long staff, the stem was gold in colour with 5 type of jewels spiraled around the stem, at the tof there was a baseball sized materia with silver leaves.

"What is it?" Cid asked. Reeve zoomed in the picture and explained, " This is the Rhodess Hope. This was the staff that one of ancients used to sealed up Jenova. Reno found it at the Northen Crater." So what do you want us to do with it?" Asked Cloud. "He want you to protect it from a woman named Quenzess," Cait Sith interjected. Reeve nodded, "Thanks, Cait...("HEY! Don't forget me")" he was cut off when suddenly a girl came down the lab. Reeve looked at the the stairs, "Oh yes, I want you all to meet somebody..." "Hai!" the girl greeted the group. " This is my friend, Laura Sanders." Reeve introduced the girl. Laura was a 18 years old girl, she had blue eyes, and brown long hair which tied it up into a pony tail. She wore a white top with a light blue jacket, her bottom wear was a thight blu jeans that had wide leg hole like a cone shape, she also wore a brown belt and a pair of brown hi-top boots. She even had a whip as her weapon.

Laura smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

"Laura will be helping you guard the staff" Reeve explained.

"Well lets go, we hid the staff at Fort Condor so lets hike!" Laura cheerfuly led the way to the exit.

"Good luck on the mission," Reeve wished them good luck.  
Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Cait Sith riding on his giant stuffed mog followed her to Lower Junon and walked all the way to Fort Condor.


End file.
